My little Pixie mate
by themswhitlock
Summary: Bella finds Alice again after thinking Alice had died in 1920 (James incident), however the reunion doesn't quite go as planned, what will happen as Bella tries to show Alice how much she means to her? Alice/Bella. Requested.
1. Meeting pixie, I mean Alice

**_Hello, some of you I'm sure_ know of this through A soldiers story, I hope you will be happier with this story... I've taken elements of the other story and put it in this one so It shouldn't put you off too much.**

**So to be clear: Alistair & Bella- siblings, Alice & Bella pairing with elements of the Cullen's, normal pairings.. However I'm unsure who to pair Edward with for now...**

**May have lemons later, depends on what everyone wants... so on with the story... :) Hope you like it! Warning in advance... I think I've made up some words during this chapter but I didn't know how else to put it.**

* * *

_Chapter 1 - Mary Alice Brandon_

_*Flashback*_

"Alistair!" I squealed as my brother chased me through the woods, it was night time and so all the patients at the asylum were asleep, only those on call or night staff nurses were still walking the halls. Therefore in these few hours in which we had to ourselves to what we wished we decided to act like the big children that we were.

"Yes darling little sister?" Alistair asked, catching me for the fourth time that evening. I huffed and took a deep unneeded breath to start my regular moaning about how unfair it was that he had been gifted with longer legs and the ability to run faster than me when I caught an unfamiliar smell. Nomadic Vampire. I growled lowly, which caused my brother to also take a deep breath, to find out what had caused me to growl so animalistically. Alistair disappeared from my sight before I could say anything about what we had discovered. I hastily followed him, using my other senses to follow his scent trail.

When I finally caught up with my brother, he was holding a vampire up by his throat against a tree, both were hissing eat each other, bodies close enough that if the nomad forced my brothers hand he could deliver_ The bite_. The bite was a bite provided only when an older or more experienced vampire was trying to control younger vampires who were getting out of control. This bite was said to administer the extent of pain which could make you temporally believe that you were being turned again, the venom was more potent than the average bite which caused the fears of fire like agony under the skin of the bite. The vampire in control of the situation could stop this pain at any moment; it was the fear of such a bite which frequently put younger vampires in their place in the wars. The wars normally took place down in the south, this is where Alistair picked it up, he was helping a coven out with an issue they had when he ended up immersed in the problems of the Southern Vampire Wars.

Moments after I had entered the area, I heard a set of running footsteps, which had caused me to crouch in a defensive mode. The footsteps belonged to a young female vampire, probably in her late teens, while I analysed her to see if she was a potential threat I stayed in my defensive position, slowly getting up as she began to beg for her companions life. "Please don't hurt him, we are only passing through to feed" she whimpered again, not very vampire like. I growled at her in response. "Don't feed on our land, feed elsewhere. Our food, not yours" I had tried to the best of my ability to same possessive. The ploy was to make it sound that the only reason we were here was to feed off those that would be noticed if they disappeared. Those in the asylum were already thought of as dead by their families because of the reaction of those around them would have if they were found out to have such a relative.

The real object of our attention was one Mary Alice Brandon. My little, adorable mate. "We won't feed on your humans, we promise. Let me go please and we will leave immediately". I internally laughed; there was very little chance that this vampire being held by my brother who was snarling and growling, trying to bite my brother or overpower him from a simple restraint was this little vampire's mate. They were complete opposites, one seemingly with no redeemable qualities and the other with all of them, even if she was too tame for my liking.

My brother pushed the vampire roughly into the tree which resulted in the tree making a noise in protest to the weight thrown at it. "If I ever see you on my land again I will destroy you, do you understand me?" The male lowly snarled back, "Clearly", my brother dropped him onto the floor, leaving the male to prick himself up, pushing the leaves and dirt off his clothes as he made his way quickly to the female, grasping her hand before disappearing from sight.

"We should head back, just in case they ignored our warning." Alistair grimaced, rubbing my head, making my hair even more of a mess than it was from the running and the commotion. I sighed, I knew he was right and even if he wasn't because of seeing another vampire I knew I would need to see that Mary was safe with my own eyes. As well as that I need to be sure she isn't having any more of her nightmares about the future. My poor Alice, being thrown into an asylum for being gifted, for being able to do something that others fear. My poor, little clairvoyant girl.

_*End of flashback*_

_2012_

I haven't got a clue why we are starting to attend school (something I haven't really ever done as a vampire) but if my brother believes I will try to fit in with some hormonal, stressing teenagers then he has another thing coming. Alistair claims it will be an 'enjoyable experience', especially with some of his ex-associates family there. My brother seems to have forgotten that I am what my mother called a social avoider, which meant I avoided any kind of social contact that I could unless it was with family. The Cullen family should be arriving any time now. They will be coming to our residence as soon as Dr. Carlisle Cullen finishes his shift at the hospital, the only things I know about the Cullen's that they are 'vegetarian' vampires and that they have lived here for 2 months now.

While I wait I think of Mary and how much I miss her and it confuses me how I can still sense her while I know she was killed by James in 1920. I was trying to fight James to save her when I saw her bleeding; he had not bitten her but instead caused her to heavily bleed. My brother was unable to help at the time I was fighting James. My body was broken into lots of pieces and was left apart from each other so I couldn't piece myself back together. The only reason why I am as I am now is because my brother was able to piece me back together after reaching the chaos that had been the fighting ground. However Alistair had told me that when he had arrived to help, James had run off with Alice and even Alistair could not catch up to him.

The reason we call him James is because it is what Mary called him when she first saw him, just before I tried to protect her. This attempt at protecting her lasted a few weeks. James had not been on the only vampire after her, therefore more than one scent would be close to the asylum and we would be on high alert almost constantly. This of course led to me losing my Mary.

I don't know if I will ever make full sense of what happened then or why I'm still alive when it should have been Mary, she should have been able to live a full life, I had lived long enough. Life times. She died at age 19; she still had her whole life ahead of her. For years after losing Mary I had believed I was slowly dying from the fact that I couldn't live without my mate. However, In the 1930's I met Marcus Volturi who had lost his mate centuries before. I know now that though I will only ever be able to live a half-life that I will not die without her. Instead I will internally wish for it until my dying moments.

I will always love my Mary Alice Brandon.

"Bella! The Cullens are here!" Alistair spoke from downstairs. "Okay, I will be right down!" I closed my diary I had wanted to write in for the past two hours, the only things I had written down were:

_Dear Diary,_

_ I miss my Mary, I know I probably tell you this daily but I don't know how much longer I can pretend to be content with the life I have to lead without her. The thought of her being in heaven waiting for me sends aches right to my dead heart. The fact that she can see me under the pretence of happiness (for my brother's sake) hurts me even more; the thought of her believing that I am happy to live a life without her saddens me._

I place the diary on the bed and make my way downstairs to see the Cullen's (I presume, as I've never met them before) walk past and enter the living room. I catch a glimpse of a small, short- brown haired girl and I have to shake my head at the quick memory of my little pixie which flashed before my eyes. Nonetheless I rush into the living room to hear a girl squeal "Alistair!".

The girl hugged my brother causing him to laugh. "Mary! It's great to see you! I didn't know you were living with Carlisle! You will have to tell me the story later when we catch up. I missed you so much!" Mary? Could it be? No of course not… I daren't hope.

"Alice, I go by Alice now Alistair and I would love to catch up some time soon." She happily suggested, putting emphasis on the word 'soon'.

"Oh, Mary, sorry Alice... You remember my sister, don't you?" When she turned around I gasped. My Mary Alice... Though I could smell her arousal she shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, I don't." Mary remembered Alistair, but not me?" I sighed, smiled and left for the forest behind our house.

A few minutes after I left the house at vampire running speed I heard shouting behind me. I stopped, feeling the need to hear Mary... Alice out. When she caught up with me I couldn't bring myself to look at her beautiful face. It scared me that I had spent the last 90 years waiting for her, thinking she was dead to only not be remembered by one of the two most important people in my life.

"I'm sorry, but how do I know you? I know it hurt you when I said I didn't know you. I can't see what you are going to do, but please stay and explain to me what I can't remember".

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed that chapter and please review :)**_


	2. My mate

**Chapter 2 – mine. My mate.**

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, took my exam and got the results back since I last updated. I passed my first exam with flying colours, so I've completed 50% of one of my modules with a 1st. Any way I hope I won't take as long with the next chapter but I don't know, I've got 3 assessments to do before Easter so it depends how long it takes me to deal with them three…. This is a rough chapter; I may edit it at a later date due to language or spelling. So sorry in advance ;)**

* * *

Previously…

_"I'm sorry, but how do I know you? I know it hurt you when I said I didn't know you. I can't see what you are going to do, but please stay and explain to me what I can't remember"._

* * *

She obviously knew I wouldn't answer because she shouted, "Who are you?"

I hesitated to answer, maybe this was how it was supposed to be, her not remembering me. Maybe even though I knew she was my mate, I wasn't hers. After all, I've done some dreadful things over the years; perhaps it was my destiny to go through life without the woman that I love. Maybe there's a reason why she doesn't remember me. I mean it's not her human memories being utterly vacant as she remembers Alistair. It's only me that she has forgotten so the only conclusion is that it has something to do with me as to why she cannot recall my place in her life.

A little part of me though hoped that the reason why she didn't remember me was for the same reason I didn't try to look for her. The fact that as a vampire she knew that I had been harmed severely .That just maybe to protect her from the possibility of me being dead or about to die, she was instinctively protected by her own mind from the memories. Because if we were really mates then that would mean that she wouldn't have had to suffer so early on from not being able to be with me if the worst possible situation was true. By forgetting me she would be saved from the heart break that has led many vampires to asking others to end their existences.

"No one important, I just protected you from the vampire that tried to kill you when you were human. Obviously that protection didn't go too well as you were change. Probably awakened alone?" I asked, even though I already could sense the answer. I glanced her way to see her grimace before nodding in agreement to my question.

"I saw Jasper whilst I was changing, he was what kept me going through the pain. He stopped me from wanting to meet my final death. He's my b-"she stopped, suddenly staring into thin air ahead of her. Her visions. She still has her visions. Boyfriend. Jasper was her boyfriend. There was a reason why she had forgotten me, she was not meant to be my mate after all. She was destined to be with someone else. I felt a huge rush of anger and possessiveness flow through me. Mine, my mate. Not his, Mine.

Alice shook her head as if to clear it. "I'm sorry we are going to have to finish this later, I need to go" I shook my head. "Tell Alistair I'm going" Her eyes widened, "Go where…. No! Don't!" her eyes widened.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to do anything stupid. I just want to visit my uncle for a while. I have no plans to ask the Volturi to do that". Alice nodded, still looking confused; I placed my shield around myself so she wouldn't be able to see what I was going to do. I wasn't planning on going to Volturi I just have to make it look that way. Now I've found her I can't really leave her for too long. My chest would start to ache where my cold, dead unbeating heart lay.

Alice stayed still until I went to walk away. "I don't know why but the thought of you leaving hurts, here." She pressed her small, delicate hand over her chest. I tried to stop myself from smiling but I couldn't. "I know it does, it hurts me too. It has for the last part of the century I've been away from you" I internally hit myself, I've said too much too soon. Alice is an intelligent woman she'll be able to put it together. "It hurt since the asylum? But that was when you first met me…. Oh… of course. How silly of me, it makes complete sense." She mused, the last part about something making complete sense to herself, of course she would take it rationally. However, rational and silent and…. Non- hyperactive isn't really Alice's natural personality so maybe she isn't taking it was well as first perceived.

She looked puzzled; the look on her face was something I haven't seen in years….

**_Flashback_**

"What do you mean you can't leave me to the new nurse, nurse Bella? Don't you want the nice house and new job you could have with Doctor Alistair?" pestered Alice.

"With doctor Alistair, Miss Brandon?" I questioned sitting on the edge of her bed, the same bed in which she was sitting on as she was about to take her medicine. I was doing my regular check-ups, giving Mary Alice her pills (that she didn't need). "Yes, I don't want to assume but… You and Doctor Alistair seem very… intimate" I smiled. Looking at her as she sat almost uncomfortably in my gaze. "Doctor Alistair and I are very close but only because we only have each other left, we lost our parents a long time ago".

"You mean you are siblings, nurse Bella?" I nodded, she smiled back, "Good!" she gasped out before blushing and looking down. I would like to note that this was not normal Alice behaviour, instead it was the kind of behaviour I would have done when I was human. "Good?" I smirked amused, silently revelling in the possibility that she felt the link between us.

"Yes, I… I know girls should like each other more than friends, equals… but I like you Miss Bella"…. Miss Bella, it felt like even if it was a slight change in name, which she was trying to become more personal talking to me. I liked it. No, I loved it.

"I'm glad you like me Mary Alice" I moved closer to her, holding her soft hand within my own, it fit perfectly. The warm softness in my hand felt like it was what I'd been missing all of my vampire and human life. She was made for me.

"I couldn't ever leave you Mary Alice. The only reason I will ever leave is if you are beside me with your head held high and with your hands joined with mine. I do agree I'm not meant to feel this way according to society but it will never change how I feel about you. The only thing that annoys me is that until times change I can't make you mind in every single way possible. They need to learn to accept non- traditional romances. As the love of my life, my forever as my wife… I know one day girls will be able to marry each other and if that happens I would like to have your hand in marriage. Even if I have to dirty my poor fashioned nursing uniform" I smiled, she giggled, and pounced on me, knocking me to the ground. I sighed lightly as I revelled in the feeling of her arms around me.

She looked as if she was going to kiss me when she pulled back and sat almost as formally as she had been before our conversation started. Alistair was the one to walk through the door, sensing the reason for my smile, he had to comment. Obviously he had probably heard half of the conversation so he had just heard both of our proclamations of love and cherishment. "You tell her?" He winked before making his way back through the door before turning back round to let me know, "the others are coming to make sure Mary is in bed for the night". Instantly Mary was curious as to what her good doctor knew about my feelings towards her, not knowing that Alistair didn't only know about my love for her but also the emotional connection she felt.

That look of confusion and yet a subtle look of… understanding is what I remembered, what she looked like she was mimicking….

_***End of Flashback***_

"What makes sense?" I wondered aloud. "The only parts of my human life I can remember are of being in the asylum. My human family saw me as dead the moment I was admitted to that place. Will you please stay and tell me more about our lives back when you last met me, to help me remember who I was as well as you. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I let you slip through my fingers again.

I sighed heavily, "You're difficult to bargain with, you know that?" I took a couple of seconds to ponder before pulling my shield back down. "Yes! Thank you! I knew you would change your mind and stay with me. You did last time, you said you wouldn't…. ". It took a few moments for me to realise what she had said. "Yeah, of course pixie, I won't leave…. Wait! What did you just say?" I questioned, looking at her intently. She shook her head before letting out a giggle, her hands going to her mouth in an embarrassed gesture. Alice, embarrassed?

"You said you wouldn't leave me in the asylum… I remembered when you mentioned…. Us… I just didn't know how to bring it up into conversation."

"Us" I repeated testily. I thought about it but never believed there would really be an 'us' to really consider. There is always something that puts an end to all my happiness. I couldn't believe she had remembered what I had said about not leaving. A week after that event was the night that she was taken from me by the nomad vampire. If he has not already been ripped apart I will tear him from limb to limb and keep him alive for several decades separated by earth and I will only burn his manhood immediately.

"Yes, that you couldn't be away from me and it was hurting you for the last century." She exclaimed in a bubbly tone. I couldn't be aware from where I stood at this moment in time, but things felt like they were changing dreadfully fast. It only felt like moments ago I was writing in my diary, feeling incredibly disheartened and felt like I wouldn't ever be able to live a full life again. Now she was standing in front of me, telling me she knew that I had told her that I would never be able to leave her because I felt too much for her to live without her.

But then again, what else should I expect when falling in love and being in love a hundred year old psychic?

Nothing sensible, obviously. Things do move quickly when she sees what I'm planning, it always ruins the element of surprise but I guess has saved us time in the past because even back in the asylum she knew what I wanted even before I did, so it meant she could do things without having to stop to ask whether it's what I wanted or what I needed.

"You seem to have caught me Alice, you have enthralled me and I would never wish to be parted from you ever again." She squealed, hugging me tightly before I moved backwards, holding her shoulders tightly, not wanting to hurt her but keeping her at a distance.

"What is your relationship with… Jasper?" I would not share here, she is my mate. She looked inquisitively at me. "He's my brother" she paused. "He was the first person I knew as a vampire, I had visions of him as I turned. He was a man that desperately needed saving. He needed to feel confident about himself, to have higher self- esteem. Which he wasn't getting in his old life. No, I brought Jasper to the Cullen's and by doing so, I brought Jasper to Edward." She took a deep unneeded breath before smiling up at me, in understanding of how I was feeling. Darn know it all. I love her, but her seeming ability to know me better than I do, even when she doesn't properly remember me startles me a little.

"Brought him to Edward?" I asked, dumbly. "Jasper and Edward are mates, we found out when they met years ago, it must have been in the 1950's. It caused a lot of havoc at first, because of some of the family member's former beliefs (including one of the receivers of the romantic feelings)" she giggled at the memory. "Also as you may know, mates newly found together an understanding of their relationship may engage in physical intimacy very frequently at the begging of their relationship. Consummating their mating bond if you will". She grimaced, obviously thinking of how she had to hear her brothers having at 'it'.

"And there I was thinking it was only us females that could go on for hours" I winked before turning to begin making my way to the house. I smirked as I smelt a tantalising and familiar smell coming from Alice's body. I spun on my heels to face her temporarily to say, "Patience pixie, I'll give you what you want… when you remember all the secrets you could possibly know about me. Don't worry, you already know them all". As soon as I had finished spinning back towards the house I was off running through the forest. I had to get back to the house before I changed my mind and decided to have my dirty way with the gorgeous short brown haired vampire.

Mmn… forest sex…

**No! Stop it Bella!**

Don't think of Alice naked, legs slightly parted, motioning for me to step closer to her so I can kiss and tease her neck, her chest, her breasts. Her gorgeous and plentiful breasts which I could kiss and lick and tease all day. Just to hear her moan my name and to see her nipples harden with desire.

**Stop it!**

**Bad Bella!**

No thinking of Alice naked, in any kind of sexy designer lingerie or lying in any sexy position across my bed.

**Stop thinking about Alice sexually! Don't tease her and make yourself want sex, you sex crazed vampire!**

What am I going to say to Alistair about what's going on? About Alice, what I was going to do. What was I going to do?

"Only when I remember? Where's the fun in that? Why don't you come here and make me remember?" she teased, stopping me in my tracks, running her hand rounding my shoulders to be in front of me. Then pulled the back of my collar closer to her, bringing her lips to mine. After a few moments of passionately kissing tongues running across lips she pulled away.

"I thought you wanted to make me your completely, forever. How can you do that without taking me when it's what the both of us want? When it's what you want?" I growled.

"Be careful of what you wish for my darling little pixie" I wrapped my arms around her, my hand making its way around to the back of her head and slipping my fingers around the pointed ends of her hair. I love her hair; it's the perfect length for my fingers to grab onto.

* * *

**I have a teaser written up which I will try to post by tomorrow. It is only a couple hundred words and kind of flows straight from this but not completely :) Hope you have enjoyed this and have a good time until I post again.**

**please review :) Thank you.**


	3. Alice's take on things

Hey guys, its my 19th birthday today, but this chapter is in dedication to my amazing girlfriend who's birthday is tomorrow :) My own Alice.

Sorry for it's lateness, I did meant to put it up either Thursday or Friday night. :/ Hope you enjoy it anyway! Have a good weekend and I will try to update when I can :)

Warning: This is only a rough chapter, I will go over it for grammatical mistakes at a later date :)

You know the disclaimer business, so I won't insult your intelligence by going over it.

* * *

Teaser- Filler chapter

Alice pov

I recognised her when Alistair asked me if I remembered her. I could feel the pull, almost as if someone had tied a piece of string to my rip and to hers. I wondered if that string would survive or break over distance. At that instant I realised I couldn't risk it. I felt attracted to her but it wasn't only that, it was the fact that I felt like I had known her... intimately previously. That was probably what Alistair was refering to, maybe I had known her at the asylum... maybe she thought of me as those who worked at the asylum did. They disliked me because I would warn them of bad things that were going to occur in their lives and they would swear that I was a witch. They didn't understand the fact that I could control my ability as much as man can control the wind and the seas.

However, she seemed happy enough to smile brightly at me, at least until I told Alistair that despite his claims, I could not remember his sister. I don't even know her name. I bet she has a beautiful name, like herself. When I had turned to look at her, I felt... aroused... more than I had ever been before. I wanted her like I wanted no one else. Was this what Edward and Jasper had felt when they first met each other? I glanced at Jasper inquisitively, his eye brows raised, almost in response of my unspoken question. It was the same thing. She couldn't be my mate? Did she feel the pull too?

Obviously not as she left the instant that thought passed through my mind. I didn't even get enough time to think about what was going on before I felt the need to rush after her. Not fully understanding this need to be close to her. I followed her out of the house and into the forest behind it. I wanted to know when I was mean't to of known her and get the answers that I was so used to receiving without needing to ask the person. I couldn't get a vision of what she was going to tell me or of when I met her... I don't like it. I'm so used to my visions telling me everything before I need to ask.

"I'm sorry, but how do I know you? I know it hurt you when I said I didn't know you. I can't see what you are going to do, but please stay and explain to me what I can't remember" I demanded, however I felt like she wasn't going to reply to my question, she'd try to find a way of not answering it. I left it a few moments before ordering her to give me an answer.

"Who are you?"

She still seem to hesitate when answering me. I sighed, not liking the fact that she wasn't answering me or more importantly that I couldn't see her telling me who she was. I don't like wasting time and normal conversations do exactly that.

"No one important, I just protected you from the vampire that tried to kill you when you were human. Obviously that protection didn't go too well as you were change. Probably awakened alone?" she asked, 'awakened'? The only person I had heard using that term instead of 'awoke' was Carlisle. Was it a term those who were older used as the term had changed over the years or did she just use the wrong tense?

"I saw Jasper whilst I was changing, he was what kept me going through the pain. He stopped me from wanting to meet my final death. He's my b-" I stopped mid- sentence as I was hit by a vision.

_"Alice! She's killed people for the fun of it! She isn't your mate, it's not possible. You are kind hearted and don't like the thought of kllling humans let alone finding pleasure in the kill. She has done things that you don't want to know. She doesn't deserve you." Carlisle insisted, his hands on my shoulders, begging me to understand where he was coming from. I sighed. "No! Carlisle it's just rumours she kills because she had to, not because she liked it, she just had to make it seem that way to keep Aro off her back!". Carlisle wouldn't believe me because he continued to come up with reasons as to why Bella wouldn't be good enough for me. Saying that no matter what she did now, she could never make up for what she'd done in the past and that she was going to go to hell. _

_That's when Carlisle noticed that Jasper was in the room. "Jasper-" he started before he was cut off by Jasper's raised hand. " Don't Carlisle, I know what you mean, you have never liked me either. Never been able to accept me as good enough for your precious first born." Jasper ran out of the door, slamming it against the wall behind it as he left causing it to smash into lots of pieces and to thud to the floor as he reached the edge of the forest. _

Bella. Beautiful. This would break my family apart. I can't break my family apart, what did Carlisle mean when he said 'mate', was this really what the pull I felt was.

"I'm sorry we are going to have to finish this later, I need to go". This was too much, I didn't want to risk everything for something that might not be what I am hoping with my entire being it is. What if that vision comes true and it turns out that she isn't really my mate?

"Tell Alistair I'm going". Pain filled my body, my heart ached at the thought of her leaving. "Go where..."

_" Uncle Marcus" Bella nodded her head, kneeling before him in a cloak that looked like the Volturi styled ones which the majority of the guard wear. "My darling niece. I hope you are well" Bella rose, because of her height she was still looking up at the Volturi king. "You have come to stay my child?"_

"...No! Don't!"

"Don't worry; I'm not going to do anything stupid. I just want to visit my uncle for a while. I have no plans to ask the Volturi to do that". I nodded, though for some reason I couldn't fully believe her, I was worried something would happen to her with her being so far away.

I don't know why but the thought of you leaving hurts, here." I pressed my hand against my chest, over my unbeating heart.

"I know it does, it hurts me too. It has for the last part of the century I've been away from you" I gasped, she felt this pain for a century, how could she deal with this kind of pain for so long. If she felt this pain why didn't she try to find me? If she felt this pain then we must of been close in the asylum. Was I just a responsibility to her, is that why she protected me? Or was it because we had some kind of connection whether it be friendship or more?

"It hurt since the asylum? But that was when you first met me…. Oh… of course. How silly of me, it makes complete sense." what Carlisle had said in the vision was right. How could I not fully see it before? She was my mate. Mine. I had wanted her to be mine completely.

_ "I know girls should like each other more than friends, equals… but I like you Miss Bella" _I had said that once before to her, I had liked Bella even before I had become a vampire and before I could feel the full affects of the mating pull. Before I wanted her to only think of me in any kind of romantic or sexual way.

_"I couldn't ever leave you Mary Alice. The only reason I will ever leave is if you are beside me with your head held high and with your hands joined with mine. I do agree I'm not meant to feel this way according to society but it will never change how I feel about you. The only thing that annoys me is that until times change I can't make you mind in every single way possible. They need to learn to accept non- traditional romances. As the love of my life, my forever as my wife… I know one day girls will be able to marry each other and if that happens I would like to have your hand in marriage. Even if I have to dirty my poor fashioned nursing uniform" _I felt as if she was whispering this in my ear, as if it was happening now. I couldn't remember what was going on when we said what we did or where we were but for now that didn't matter. She told me that she had liked me too. She had felt the same way. Then it hit me. She's been walking away, what if she doesn't want me any-more?

She brought me out of my thoughts when she asked, "What makes sense?".

"The only parts of my human life I can remember are of being in the asylum. My human family saw me as dead the moment I was admitted to that place. Will you please stay and tell me more about our lives back when you last met me, to help me remember who I was as well as you. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I let you slip through my fingers again."

"You're difficult to bargain with, you know that?" A few seconds past before I had another vision.

_"Fine, I accept that you don't want me going anywhere so I will stay."_

"Yes! Thank you! I knew you would change your mind and stay with me. You did last time, you said you wouldn't…. " I was so happy that she was staying, I could of jumped for joy, if I hadn't of wanted her to scare her off with my hyperactivity. Though I might of been like this at the asylum, which would mean she would know exactly what i am like.

"Yeah, of course pixie, I won't leave…. Wait! What did you just say?" I giggled, then felt as if I would of blushed if I had been human, which is something that isn't commonly found in me.

"You said you wouldn't leave me in the asylum… I remembered when you mentioned…. Us… I just didn't know how to bring it up into conversation." I wondered how she would react to my beginning of my newly discovered memories or voices.

"Us" she repeated, I sighed, it sounded even better coming from her lips, hearing her say it. It sounded like heaven.

"Yes, that you couldn't be away from me and it was hurting you for the last century." I exclaimed, giving up on the attempt to not sound like a 'hyperactive pixie' (Emmett's choice of words as well as 'midget'.

"You seem to have caught me Alice, you have enthralled me and I would never wish to be parted from you ever again." I was wrong, her saying us was not heaven, no it couldn't be as this was even better. This was almost perfection. The only thing that could make it better would be if she was in my arms and kissing me for all she was worth. I pounced on her, hugging her too me, sighing contently until I felt her hands go to my shoulders and pull my body away from her. I wanted to exclaim "No!". I never wanted to let her go. I don't understand how I can be falling so quickly for this beautiful woman. I wanted her more than anything, even if it would only be to kiss her and lay together on a soft area where the only that mattered would be each other.

"What is your relationship with… Jasper?" I felt confused for a few seconds before I remembered how I had left the conversation earlier. _"...He's my b-"_ Brother. Is what I mean't for her to hear, instead she must of believed that I had meant that he was my boyfriend. Edward would kill me before I could take his Jasper away from him. As Jasper would to anyone who tried to take 'his Edward', they completed each other and were the only ones to stop them acting so prudish. Or maybe that was just Edward.

"He's my brother" I paused, wanting to think of what to say. "He was the first person I knew as a vampire, I had visions of him as I turned. He was a man that desperately needed saving. He needed to feel confident about himself, to have higher self- esteem. Which he wasn't getting in his old life. No, I brought Jasper to the Cullen's and by doing so, I brought Jasper to Edward."

"Brought him to Edward?" she asked, not seeming to understand what I had said.

"Jasper and Edward are mates, we found out when they met years ago, it must have been in the 1950's. It caused a lot of havoc at first, because of some of the family member's former beliefs (including one of the receivers of the romantic feelings)" I giggled at the memory of how my family reacted as well as how the boys reacted. They didn't seem to believe that they had found each other so early into their vampire lives, especially since it took Carlisle 300 odd years to find Esme.

"Also as you may know, mates newly found together an understanding of their relationship may engage in physical intimacy very frequently at the begging of their relationship. Consummating their mating bond if you will". I grimaced at the thought of my brothers and their intimacy in which they definitely hadn't been quiet doing.

"And there I was thinking it was only us females that could go on for hours" Bella winked at me before walking off, I couldn't help myself but to feel at least a little bit aroused.

"Patience pixie, I'll give you what you want… when you remember all the secrets you could possibly know about me. Don't worry, you already know them all". I once again would of blushed if I could of.

I was hit with images,

My legs slightly parted, motioning for Bella to step closer to me so she can kiss and tease my neck, my chest, my breasts. I wanted her to lick and tease me all day, I wanted her to stop this torture, to take her mouth lower.

**Stop it, shake free from the images Alice, your not ready yet. Not for that.**

I was laying on a bed, probably Bella's as I don't recognise it. I was in designer lingerie or lying in lots of different sexy positions.

**Stop it Alice, do something, anything just stop that, your not ready to be intimate with her yet, don't forget that.**

"Only when I remember? Where's the fun in that? Why don't you come here and make me remember?" I teased, stopping her in her tracks and pulling her head down by her collar of her shirt, I wanted to feel her lips on mine. I might not be ready for more, but I want to feel her lips upon mine.

I thought you wanted to make me your completely, forever. How can you do that without taking me when it's what the both of us want? When it's what you want?" Where did that come from? I don't know why I used the work 'take', I'm not ready to be 'taken' yet, so why did I use that word?

"Be careful of what you wish for my darling little pixie" I could of swooned at the passion in her voice and the loving touches I was getting as she wrapped her hands in my hair and plunged her tongue into my mouth, making me moan around her lips. Perfect.

Please review :) x

Themswhitlock/ Kerry.


	4. Bella properly meets Edward and Jasper

_**Thanks for the reviews some of you left; I hope that those of you that have been on half term have a good one. Hopefully not as busy as mine has been…. I've been spending too much time in the library for my liking…**_

_**Right, as you have guessed, I started writing this on the day after the half term had finished and I've taken this long to write it. I'm sorry, I've had really hectic and annoying and confusing last couple of weeks which meant I could only write for about an hour, once a week so I'm so sorry it's been about a month since I last updated, I hope this makes up for it, even if it's only slightly! Sorry!**_

_**Right on with the story,**_

_**Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I've enjoyed writing it: )**_

_**Disclaimer, you know I don't own it but yeah…. Moving on…**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

We stood in the forest for many hours kissing, feeling the contours of each other's bodies, getting to know each other better. However, even though we explored, we did not do anything too… intimate. I could feel as if she was not ready for more. No matter how much I would of liked to have her on the floor, naked and panting while asking me for…. I couldn't not until she was ready.

"I can tell you're not ready… I feel you tense when my hands reach the centre of your hips and lower to your thighs. If you don't want to go any further that's okay, I know I have rushed things… it's just your so… irresistible, gorgeous, stunningly beautiful and I want you SO much." I whispered against her lips, I could hear her unneeded breath hitch. I internally smiled; I liked hearing the effects I had on her. It made me feel wanted in return.

"Your right, I'm not quite ready… I'm sorry I shouldn't of started something I didn't want to finish" Alice started, I smiled, my adorable Alice.

"I will never do anything you don't want, I only want what you are okay with. I will never pressure you and I will never try to speed you up in doing something you are not 100% content with. Believe me when I tell you I will cherish the innocent moments of our rel…. mating as much if not more than the intimate and sexual moments. I love you for more than just this…" I gestured to her body. "Even if it is gorgeous and makes me wet thinking of doing dirty things to it." I winked, before moving my hand gently down the side of her face.

She smiled up at me slightly; I loved being beside her more than anything. More than I could ever convey through language, they can only be seen by the closeness of our bodies. Though at this moment in time it probably just looks like the both of us cannot wait until we can tear the others clothes off with the heavy breathing which is coming from the both of us. It's funny how I never realised how easy it was to portray human characteristics. I've only been with vampires that hide them for so long that I have forgotten how easy it is to fall back into a pattern of doing certain qualities when you don't think of trying to stop yourself. When I don't need to stop the characteristics from showing.

"I would love to have those innocent moments to start with, as you said I don't want to move on too quickly, I mean I remember certain things about you but I don't think I know you well enough to do more than what we have done for all of nature to see…" She winked, trying to keep the conversation light and happy. I loved seeing her smile in contentment.

"Your right, you are the kind of girl I would take home to my parents. Fortunately for you they have been dead not nearly long enough, so all I have for you is my annoying yet amiable big brother." I teased, moving my hand slowly down her chin, her check, along her shoulders and down her arm before entwining my own arm with hers. She smiled, kissed me on the cheek before guiding me by own joining arms towards the house.

Because of her distractive tactics I had almost forgotten that we had left my brother and her family waiting at the house. I pulled out my phone from my back pocket, about to glance at the time. "It's just gone past 3 in the morning." Alice informed me. I groaned. "Of course you'd know I was going to check the time." I teased, tugging lightly on her arm. Her smile brightened at our teasing. I couldn't help it; it felt like the perfect time yet so quickly I would never have planned to say it so early on in our relationship, if that's what this was.

"I love you….. I mean I don't expect you to say it back, it's just I wanted you to know how I felt before I really took you to re- meet my brother" I stuttered, not knowing that a vampire could have trouble getting a sentence out. I felt so embarrassed, how many vampires can say that they started acting out human traits to the extent that they started stuttering again? And to make it worse, it was in front of the love of my existence.

"I know, I… I wish I could remember you better from our early days, then I wouldn't have all of these concerns and not only would I be able to tell you that I loved you too, but I would gladly show you how much you mean to me. Now, enough talk, we are about to re- meet the family." She teased, using my 're- meet' as if it was a phrase often heard from an old friend. I would have blushed, this time I was meeting her family and I know that they are **HER** family. The love of my existence. I now have something to prove, something I always thought I wouldn't have to worry about as I thought that I had lost her all those years ago.

"Don't worry so much, they'll love you" She proclaimed before exiting the forest area, entering the long clear area in front of our house. I tried to smile, I felt an emotion that I could only describe as 'butterflies in my stomach', nervous. What if they didn't like me? What if I was nothing like what they expected, what if they expect me to be like my cool, collected brother who can make anyone laugh. I was nothing like my happy, loving and seemingly perfect brother who never seems to do anything wrong. Or at least I haven't seen him do anything wrong, yet.

"Relax" She whispered, before pushing the door open. I followed her in, making our way to wear we had last seen the family. As I walked past the mirror in the hallway, I made a swift move to straighten and neaten up my hair.

The moment we walked into the room I was met with a booming voice. "Now what did you two love birds get up to? No batting around the bush…." He laughed heartily. I think he was trying to show how childish he really was, as well as being dirty minded.

"Emmett!" Esme hissed; at the same time as Rosalie hit him round the back of the head as Jasper just laughed whilst Edward seemed to look uncomfortable with the matter at hand. My brother just winked and smiled towards the rest of the family. "Right enough teasing the 'newly mated'; you know what it was like so shut it. I do not need mental images of my little sister doing that, even if her mate is gorgeous". Alistair had the audacity to wink at Alice! I growled pulling her slightly closer to me, Alice instinctly moved her hand from my arm to my waist, keeping as close as she could without showing how uncomfortable she felt under the others gaze.

"And there we were, gracing you with our presents and you treat us like that. Fine, you want to go to my room gorgeous, to waste some time... No Emmett not to have loud and kinky sex…" I winked, before pulling Alice back out of the room.

"Don't go Bella, I know you want Alice to yourself but we want to get to know you better." Jasper said. I nodded, "How about you and Edward come talk with us up stairs? We'll meet up with the rest before going to 'school' later." I groaned at the word school. Alistair had gotten me to agree to attend high school for two years at minimum whilst we were staying here. When we arrived my instant thought was that I would have to leave as soon as that time was up and leave my brother behind to live with a coven or two of vampires. Away from his incessant, pain in my ass ways.

"Sure, we'll talk to you guys later, Jasper and I will be back in about 4 hours to prepare for school with you" Edward smiled, before motioning for me to guide the way to my bedroom. I never really needed anyone to come into my bedroom but I was glad my room was so spacious. I had a double bed on one side of the bedroom, with a big tv pointing towards the bed, so that I could lie (?) on my bed and watch whatever crud was on. On the other side of my bedroom I had a sofa pointing towards my bed, which was good for being able to have conversations, 2-3 people sitting on the sofa and another 2-3 sitting on the edge of the bed. Along the side, was a tight fitting desk and office chair, my diary was lying on the edge of the bed, I swiftly moved it and placed it in the top draw of my desk which had my pens and paper stashed away.

I had closed it speedily as I didn't want them to really notice what was inside the draw, a stash of 'letters', none of which I had expected to really be able to send to the person who I wanted to send them to.

"Nice room" Edward muttered, still looking around the room. I smiled in response. "Thank you, Alistair pretty much decorated it. He even made the draws himself." Alice and I took our places on the edge of my bed. "So…" I started, still smiling, feeling slightly awkward sitting in front of Alice's brothers. I suddenly feel not good enough to be thinking of the kind of things I am about their sister.

"So how do you girls know each other, I mean other than what Alistair has told us about the asylum." Jasper asked, his arm thrown over the back of the sofa and touching Edward's shoulder. At the same time Alice and I glanced at each other and smiled almost innocently. "Well… I first met Alice when she was first admitted to the asylum; I was visiting Alistair who had only recently taken up a post there. She was wearing a light blue shirt and skirt and was shouting at the nurse who had been trying to get her to 'co-operate' because she had been denying the fact that she belonged there. I found it quite amazing how she held herself and spoke out in a way that most of the female humans I have met wouldn't have even thought of doing. Even passed that, the moment I saw her beauty I couldn't take my eyes off of her, she had captured my heart, body and soul before I had even taken an unneeded breath. She was brought by the nurse to Alistair after her admission, the moment she saw me, she blushed." The boys eyes widened, which caused me to laugh slightly.

"I know, not something you would normally assume Alice would do is it? Not a characteristic which sounds like Alice. But she did, then she seemed to find either the floor or her shoes very interesting. She would look anywhere that wasn't in my direction until I went to leave the office. I had chosen to leave for good, not to return. I had done many things in the recent years that I had been ashamed of, therefore I felt as if I didn't deserve her. So I chose to save us both the pain of not being able to be together, with the hope that they would let her go after a short stay at the asylum and she would be able to live a normal life… even if it had to be with a m-….. Man." I gulped, not liking the thought of Alice with anyone but me. Especially if it would have been a male, I couldn't seem to wrap my mind around Alice being coerced into a relationship with a man which she would of if the vampire world had never gotten involved in her life. I had seen it.

*Flashback*

_"You like her, admit it Bella, I know that look. I've seen it on many before. Maybe this is your chance at happiness little sister, I mean we have lived many thousand years and yet I have never seen that look of love and devotion in your expression. Ever. She could be your-" He stopped as I raised my hand to silence him._

_"Don't say the words brother, please. It's not right, this…. Society would not accept it, hell even our society frowns upon it, why do you think it is so rare that same sex couples openly admit their feelings towards each other?" I sighed, picking a piece of grass from the meadow around us. The grass blew away in the wind as I released it from my grasp and I watched transfixed as it landed several feet away from the edge of the trees at the end of the meadow. It was quiet where we sat, the only noises to be heard were the birds in the trees and the branches moving in the wind, as well as the wind itself as it tried to push past us. Such a selfish nature, trying to take everything that it could grasp, what damage the elements could muster._

_I had heard many suggest that the emotions of a human were as fleeting as the leaf that passed you. One moment its by your side, the next its gone, far beyond your reach. Did that mean that if Mary liked me that she would not continue to do so for long? Before moving on to a preference of a male companion, or at least one who had a pulse, who could sleep beside her every night, that could keep her warm. I could do none of those things, even if I caught her attentions and we left this godforsaken place, I couldn't do that. The best I could do is protect her and knowing my luck, I wouldn't even be able to do that successfully._

_"You know I'm right Bella, you know it's a possibility. But then again, if your that headstrong about not liking Mary in that way, then maybe I should see if she would prefer the good looking brother…" Alistair teased me. I glared. "You touch her and I will rip you limb to limb, she is mine." My eyes widened. I did like her. More than I had ever liked anyone before, but that didn't necessarily mean that I could… that she could be my….mate? thinking about it though, I have been continuously thinking for days on what we could do if we were not stuck here, in this asylum. The kind of lives we could live, with her by my side, as my child. I would become her sire, if she wished. I wanted her to be my forever._

_How had I not realised this? How did I not notice how strong my emotions were towards this girl? Heck, I have never had feelings for a female before now, they have all been men._

_*End of flashback*_

"However she looked at me and I could see the pain radiating from her eyes and I felt as if I would be killing any hope of happiness either of us would ever experienced if I did so." Edward snorted. "So modest." I laughed, "Could you be happy without Jasper, would Jasper ever be happy without you?" I asked sincerely. Edward shook his head. "No, I could never be happy without my mate. He is my existence. I would like to think that he would be the same, purely because it would show how much he feels for me as I do him. "

I felt smug for a few moments when he realised what I was doing, I was only telling the truth, not showing off how I felt about myself. I loved Alice and even though as a human she didn't feel the full intensity of our bond, she could still tell how we were meant to be. It's what enabled her to tell me she had feelings for me in a time in which it wasn't accepted that two women could want each others company in a romantic manner. Consciously she was worried I would reject her, subconsciously she knew that I was the only person for her as much as she is for me. She is the only person I will ever love with all my heart.

I was brought out of my musing when I heard Jasper chuckle. I raised my eyebrow in questioning; he just shook his head and smiled, then took a breath before telling me that I obviously cherished the memory because I looked like a love sick fool. I had to at least smile in response to his teasing. Only because of how true his comment was. I was a love sick person, wouldn't say fool, but then again I lived almost 90 years thinking that this amazing creature was dead because I had assumed the worse and had a dull pain in my heart. Though to my defence suffering days of agony immediately after her 'death' suggested that she was no longer with us, especially since it lasted for longer than the 3 days it takes to transform.

"I don't understand how the two of you are so calm after finding each other, even Edward and I had been up to more than the two of you and yet we didn't have a past in which had months of comforting and close interactions. Edward and I met and within 48 hours we had…." Jasper was interrupted by Alice who shouted. "You're my brothers; I don't want to know how, where, or when!" She shivered in disgust. I internally agreed with her. Even if they weren't my brothers like they were hers, I didn't want to know what their sex lives were like. I also knew what it was like for her because Alistair and I had been in these types of awkward moments before. I would do almost anything to avoid them EVER taking place again. It was bad enough when my brother knew what kind of thoughts were going through my mind when we were at the asylum, let alone what he might say if he thinks that there is even a remote possibility that I'm ' getting any'. I know this because he has enjoyed torturing me with innuendos of his 'conquests' over the millennia's that we have existed.

"Not every relationship is the same, but I know that I won't do anything that Alice doesn't want and I know that she does not want to be…. Intimate until she remembers all of our past, not just key moments. I don't want to move too fast, I want to remind her exactly why she fell in love with me in the first place before we become intimate." I winked, Alice was fidgeting uncomfortable, not very Alice like. I really must of embarrassed her with my comment. The amount of times she has embarrassed me, well karmas a bitch.

_*Flashback*_

_"Dr. Alistair can I ask you a question?" I heard Mary ask, she thought I was out of hearing range. I smirked as Alistair closed his door to the office, to give Mary the illusion of privacy. "Of course Mary, what seems to be the issue?" my brother asked, moving to his seat by his desk, gesturing to the seat the opposite side of the table. She took the seat, whilst making herself steady, I could her heart accelerate even further. She was nervous about something._

_" I just wanted to ask a question about… about vampires" she mumbled. Alistair nodded, "It's to be expected, I'm guessing my sister told you about our nature". I hadn't told her that we were vampires Alistair, but you have just admitted her suspicions. "Yes… well I was wondering if a rumour I had heard is true". Alistair nodded once more. "Coffins, fangs…" he smirked, Mary shook her head. "I was wondering if it was true about vampires um…. Biting during… you know… s…intimacy." Mary's heart sped even further if it was even possible. It was at this point that I was distracted by a patient trying to harm a nurse on the ward, trying to cut a vein on the nurses arm. I dashed to help solve the situation and therefore could no longer focus on the conversation between Mary and Alistair, but I guess it was a very sensitive topic which Mary wouldn't of asked if she had known I had been standing the other side of the office._

_*End of flashback*_

"I'm sure we can trust you with the safety of Alice" Edward gave me a pointed look, in which my only response was a tilt of the head in agreement with him. I would do everything and anything to keep Alice safe now that I had her back, physically as well as emotionally. Alice raised her eyebrows at her brothers, "seriously you have to ask that? Trust me she is going to look after me, keep me safe and protected in many ways, even at times when you wouldn't be able to. I've seen it" she smirked, before glancing up at me and smiling, before reaching up, placing her arms on the top of my shoulders and kissing my cheek, the edge of my lips and my forehead. I love you too, as a friend, as a lover and as a companion.

Jasper leaned down to his pocket, picking up his phone which had just vibrated. "It's mum, she wants us back at the house in half an hour. You too Alice." He gave Alice a pointed look. She frowned and pouted unhappily, "Not fair." Then before I could properly notice the change in her emotions, she was smiling again. "But I'll see you at school, and we'll park next to each other and you will have the same timetable as me. We will be able to sit next to each other in almost all classes part from biology. But you will get to sit next to Edward and get to know each other better, we haven't really been able to talk properly. But there will be plenty of time for that in the near future, don't worry."

"You've seen it?" I smirked, my hand moving from her shoulders, to the centre of her back, just happy to see her smiling like her usual self. "Some of it, other bits like having plenty of time in the future is just what I can sense more than I've seen it actually take place." I smiled, nodding at her comments.

Jasper groaned, "Not you too. It's bad enough that I have to deal with Peter with his yoda know it all shit. I don't need you to start it as well." She giggled. "Poor Peter, you wouldn't think that he thinks highly of his child from that comment now would you?" She asked me rhetorically, but I still decided to ask a question on the subject of this 'peter' fellow. "Who is Peter, I mean when did you turn Peter Jasper?" I looked directly at Jasper, who cringed momentarily. In a sweet moment, Edward had his hand resting on Jaspers hand which laid on Jaspers knee, they shared a look. It was as if Edward was asking if Jasper was okay with talking about this subject. Had I brought something up which was particularly bad for him to say? Should I back out of the question somehow?

Before I could say anything Jasper had nodded to Edward which caused Edward to instantly relax and sink back into the sofa almost sitting back casually, whilst holding Jaspers hand in a way of supporting the anxious man. " When I was turned I was a major in the confederate army, I was evacuating civilians when I came across an immortal called Maria, along with her two companions. Maria became my sire, she made me believe that I was her mate, that she loved me. In return for her love, I was to use my empathy to train new born vampires, Peter was one of the many that I had made. But he was one of the few that had lived beyond his first year as a vampire, at the end of the first year many were killed because they are no longer seen as valuable. This is because in the first year new borns are at their strongest, because of the human blood that lingers in their bodies. Peter was able to sense when something was going to attack us, which enabled us to prepare before the threat arrived. This was because of his 'yoda' senses, like Alice he seemed to know when important things are going to happen, but they are only senses, not visions like Alice gets. His power is somewhere between my own and Alice's." Jasper leant back into Edward, his eyes shut momentarily.

I moved uncomfortably. "Thank you for telling me Jasper, I know it is not the full story, but thank you for telling me something which I know you felt uncomfortable telling me about. I would like to exchange tales at another time, maybe when we have done so you will feel slightly less anxious or uncomfortable about your own. Trust me, I've done and seen worse. But if we wish to have that conversation it would probably be a good idea to go now, so that Esme wont try to kill me for keeping you from whatever it is you have to do before school starts. As Alice said, I will be parking beside you, so save me a spot in the car park. I'm sure my brother is bubbling with curiosity and you know what they say about that." I smirk, standing up and leading them to the door, I grasped my hand around Alice's wrist before bringing my hand up to the back of her neck and bringing her lips down to mine.

"I will see you bright an early at 9 this morning" I winked, "Only 2 hours left". I kissed her lips again, before pulling away. "I'm counting down the minutes till I see you again", she kissed me on the cheek before following her brothers out of the door. They had begun to walk away when they realised we were going to kiss, to give us some kind of pretence of privacy. I watched from the front door as they got into Edward's Volvo and left the house, I continued watching as they left my line of vision.

"Come on little sister, details."

And there I was thinking the Cullen's were going to be the ones I would have to really deal with. I guess I was horribly wrong. Again.

* * *

**I will look over this chapter in the next week or two to make some amendments if it needs it, to make sure it is slightly better grammatically, I will try to write as soon as possible. Thanks for your patience!**

**Kerry.**


	5. Alistair and the bond

Hello! Hope you are having a brilliant weekend so far! :) Thank you for my two lovely reviewers, I much appreciate your reviews, makes me want to review quicker.

On with the story, disclaimer: Don't own or I'd of put these two lovely ladies together…

* * *

_Previously:_

_"I will see you bright an early at 9 this morning" I winked, "Only 2 hours left". I kissed her lips again, before pulling away. "I'm counting down the minutes till I see you again", she kissed me on the cheek before following her brothers out of the door. They had begun to walk away when they realised we were going to kiss, to give us some kind of pretence of privacy. I watched from the front door as they got into Edward's Volvo and left the house, I continued watching as they left my line of vision. _

_"Come on little sister, details." _

_And there I was thinking the Cullen's were going to be the ones I would have to really deal with. I guess I was horribly wrong. Again._

* * *

Chapter 5- Alistair and the bond

"Well I made passionate love to my gorgeous mate and couldn't seem to stop to even think about how long I've had to wait to be able to pleasure—" I began to say with a smile on my face until my brother put his hand up, as if he wanted to comment on what I had said. "That's bullshit and you know it little sister, you didn't have sex with your mate, I would be able to smell her scent on you if you had. As a newly mated vampire you would want your scent on her as much she would have wanted you to have her scent on you. To stop any unmated vampire from trying to take what you instinctly know is yours. As well as that you would both have a new bite mark, right here." He pointed at the side of my neck, where my neck met my shoulders. "So that it showed not only to vampires, but to humans and werewolves could sense that she was yours and that you had claimed her as your own as she had claimed you…Don't give me that look, you know I'm right, It's because of that that you are agitated with me."

I sighed. As much as I would like to tell him exactly where to shove it, unfortunately I knew that every word he was saying was true. I wouldn't be able to stop myself from biting her, to claim her as my mate to show her and others that she was mine, forever. I slowly nodded my head. "Then you already know what happened, so why ask? And what details is there to include since we didn't have sex?" I muttered, hoping that even though her scent wasn't on me sexually, he wouldn't be able to smell her perfume on my clothes. That he wouldn't figure out that even though we didn't have sex, we did show our affections to one another. Even if it was only kissing in the forest, such a childish yet meaningful event. I didn't believe that I would be able to hold her in my arms, that I would be able to kiss her any time I wanted.

_Flashback_

"Bella?" I looked up, "mmn?" she smiled at me before telling me something that shocked me, however I don't know why it did, but maybe it was because I had feared that she would never feel to the extent that I did.

"I want to marry you, to be with you forever." Alice's hand reached up to my face, stroking the length of my face with a small elegant smile on her face. "Why?" I almost felt my hand rush to my mouth, why did I say that? I don't care why she wants that, I just like knowing that she feels for me the way I feel for her. I don't need to know why she would like to marry me, even though it would be frowned up. But she also said that she wanted it forever. I smiled, even if it is such a small comment, it shows that she feels the bond that we have, even if we can not express it full heartedly.

"So I could kiss you any time I wanted"

There was absolutely no way I was going to argue with that.

_End of flashback_

"Just because you didn't have sex doesn't mean you two didn't do anything else while you were out there, you weren't exactly 10 minutes. So details. What did you talk about, what did you do, and don't try to lie to me, I know when you try to lie." Alistair raised his eyebrows at me, gesturing for me to sit down next to him, I groaned in response. Good thing I'm not having sex because I refuse to talk to my brother when I am because it's just too darn weird. There are limits and that is one of my limits. No talking about too deep and intimate details with relatives, especially siblings.

"Very little, I was reminding her of who I was" I told him truthfully, his eyebrows rose even further and he looked as if he didn't believe a single word that was coming from my mouth. "It's true actually, she couldn't remember who I was, as she very obviously told you when she was in the house and when I left she was worried that it had hurt me that she didn't remember. So she came to try to find out who I was. It was also aggravating her that she couldn't see anything that I was doing. I had shielded myself from her gift. I miss being able to use my abilities on a large scale. But I guess with finding Alice all that is behind me now. Anyway, she remembered when you caught us, after she told me how she felt for me, then we returned." I proclaimed, my hands clapping my knees before I ran like a bat escaping hell. I know it isn't much but I am not telling him how we went to return but then thought better of it and post-poned our return by making out in the forest.

I'm not embarrassed by anything that I do with my mate, but it isn't something that I want to disclose to my big brother. No matter how close we are, even if it is only kissing, I feel as if it is too personal to say, even if he probably can guess what we did. I smell too much of her perfume to have only hugged or walked together. But there is no need to tell him that. Alistair has told me enough in the past about his relationships for me to know that even though he asked for details; he really doesn't want that much. Because I didn't want to be the one sitting opposite him go on about how he courted a girl, how it lead to them going back to his place after several dates or less in this day and age. Humans have changed a great deal since I was human.

When I was growing up, sex was something that was openly spoken about, but I have changed with the humans and have grown closer to my brother. Back when I was human, I was not close to any of my family; they were just raising me to marry me off to the person of the most importance. To marry me off to the person who would make the family look the best. They didn't really care about me, beyond me acting the role and the part in which I was required to. As long as I acted as I was brought up to act, then I would achieve what they wanted of me and I would make them 'proud'. However it took all of my might to act the way they wanted me to act because there was only one man who I had ever had feelings for and he was not of blood good enough to ever be really considered as a possible match.

I looked at the clock; I had over an hour and a half to prepare and to leave, which means I will probably end up being collared by brother to talk about my mate. She is to precious to allow anyone other than me know of how I would have had my way with her, if I had not of sensed that she was not prepared for the step that was required for such an act to happen. I prepared my bag, whilst listening to music and humming along to the songs on my MP3 player. I was listening to a classical piece which for some reason always reminded me of Alice, it was happy and boisterous and reminded me of Alice when she used to be cheeky or showed me her bubbly personality. I smiled, thinking about all the good times that Alice and I spent together, in the past as well as in the last 24 hours. I just wish that she remembered her past.

Time had obviously sped along as after I had picked out everything and was ready to leave, I found Alistair with a smirk of his face, leaning into the doorway. "Nice singing", I groaned, I hadn't even noticed I had started to sing whilst getting ready. I thought I was still humming to the music. "Nice face" I murmured, his eyebrow raised before he laughed at my lame come back. "Really?"I smiled, "Well you wont let me feed off humans anymore, so I thought that if I couldn't eat them, I'd join them." I said with a cheeky grin, clapping my brother on the back, before leaving. I swear I heard my brother call me immature. "Anyway what I came to tell you was that-""Yeah, yeah, tell me when I get back darling brother." I smiled, before dashing off.

Alistair pov

Bella wouldn't tell me what was going on with her and Alice, but then again why am I so surprised? I would never tell her about…. No I can't think of her. Not yet, I meant to tell her before the Cullen's arrived but I couldn't, I didn't know how. She's in danger, I need help saving her, I need help to protect her. My mate. I have lost her. It's all my fault. I let her go, I let her go to that place, where all the hassle had been caused previously, and now she was being held against her will. But they won't kill her, not yet, not now. If they do…. _No don't think about it, it will hurt you too much to think about trying to live this life without her by your side Alistair. _I chastised. I need to think about how I'm going to tell Bella and before they get here. I don't know how they found out but they did. They are going to try and take my Alyssa away from me. They will rush in and kill all of those involved and will not take into consideration those who have been caught in between, they will kill all those that are completely innocent and have not broken any rules. Unless Bella can persuade him, but what if he can't stop his brother? What if it's his brother that has made the move, even Bella with her influence will not be able to stop them from putting their foot down.

I guess only time will tell…

Flashback

_"Alistair!" She giggled, I smiled. My sister is finally smiling; it's been so long since I've seen that smile. However before I could say anything in response to her exclaim, her smile has disappeared. She sighed, holding up her hands, "I don't want to go to the party Alistair, I'm sorry but you will have to go to the Evan's party alone. You never know, it may be a good thing for you, not having to baby sit your sister." She smiled very lightly before going back to her room._

_I sighed, before pulling on my tux and moving towards the door. I better go before I end up turning up late to the party; I know she definitely won't change her mind now. She's remembered **that** night. Maybe my sister is right, maybe it won't be all that bad and maybe I'll be able to hook up with some girl at Evan's party. I won't let the night go to waste; I'm going to live while I'm still young. Not that I'm getting any older. _

_I decided to run to the party, I can always say that my sister gave me a lift or that I got a taxi to the party. I was there in only a few moments, welcomed by the bright lights in front of the building and the loud noise of chatting and music could be heard from outside. I straightened out my jacket and moved towards the door, to be immediately welcomed by the host's son, Kyle. "Evening, Kyle" I greet him with a smile, he smiles back, then gestures for me to come into the house, I tilt my head lightly, before stepping inside the house. When I get in I survey my surroundings as well as take in the scent of the place, a natural protection which I do every time I go out. Just to be safe, you can never be sure. Which is a good thing that I did as I caught the scent of a vampire, the pleasant lavender scent tingeing the normal vampire scent indicated that it was a female and the smells that went with it instantly told me what I dared not hope. She was here. My mate. But the question was where exactly was she? I followed the scent, trying to not be too rash in my movements. _

_I did not want anyone to notice that I was smelling the surroundings, as if I wasn't human, but still trying to gain a hold of roughly where she was in the house. It took me 20 minutes to search the house and I still hadn't found her. Maybe it was just me imagining things, maybe she wasn't really here. It wouldn't shock me to discover that she wasn't here; I am growing restless and weary, is it possible for a vampire to hallucinate or to lose their mind? Maybe it is my old senses which are letting me down, making me believe that she is here when she really isn't. _

_"Looking for someone?" I heard a female voice from a few feet away; I glanced over in the direction of the voice. She was beautiful. However her skin was marred with scars, along her arms and her neck. My bite should be there not theirs. Wow boy, calm down. She couldn't be, it couldn't be a part of her ability?_

_"Yes, you I believe." I couldn't help myself; I just felt the need to say it. She would believe me to be mad. Assuming her to be the cause of the scent I had picked up from the front door, but with no real reason to be able to link it to her. But her next words shocked me…._

_"Good, it took you long enough. You've kept me waiting my future cowboy lover." She said winking, before placing a hand on my shoulder and stepping on tip toes to bring her lips to my own._

_End of Flashback_

I have to protect her; I need to find her before they do something rash. Before her life is put even further into danger.

* * *

_**Sorry this one has been quite short! Meant for it to be longer but I'm so tired after work today and I'm working again early tomorrow morning : ( I will try to put another one up before my April holiday. Love you guys for reading, please review because it will raise my confidence which is really low at the moment and I will probably post quicker. Trying to finish this quicker so I can really start posting on my story soldier story, feel really guilty. However I keep getting the two story lines confused so I can't write them at the same time. : /**_

_**Themswhitlock/ Kerry. x**_


End file.
